Naruto: A New Day
by Hiroko Uzumaki
Summary: Read to find out.
1. Prologue

Naruto: A New Day

Rated M

**Demon speech**

_**Demon thoughts**_

Normal speech

_Normal thoughts_

Me: Hey everyone I'm back! Now who missed me?

Naruto: not me.

Me: screw you.

Temari: I didn't.

Me: I deserve that.

Sakura: DIE! *Tries to kill me*

Kushina: *plants her fist in sakura's face* don't attack Hiroko-kun.

Me: no one missed me?

Hinata: I-I m-missed you H-hiroko-kun.

Me: thank you Hinata-hime. I still don't own Naruto. ON WITH THE STORY!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Damn it_, thought Minato, _even after all the precautions we took everything still went to hell!_

"Minato!"

Minato looked over at the beautiful red haired woman in front of him. Kushina Uzumaki had been through a lot today. Giving birth was stressful enough, but then some masked lunatic showed up, almost blew their newborn her husband and newborn son up, kidnapped her, extracted the nine tailed Bijuu, and then used it to try and kill her. Minato's eyes traveled to the small child in her arms. Minato felt pride swell inside of him at knowing he was now a father. But there was also sadness. The child was not even an hour old and had already been through so much more than any child should ever have to go through.

"Kushina are you and Naruto alright?"

"Yes we're fine. Minato what are we going to do" she asked.

"I have an idea. You're probably not going to like it, but it's the only thing I can think of that will work."

"What is it" she asked.

"I'm going to seal half the nine tails chakra away forever, and the other half inside of Naruto."

"What!? Minato you can't be serious!"

"What else do you want me to do Kushina!"

"Seal it back inside of me" said the redhead.

"You just had it ripped out of you shoving it back in would kill you!"

"And what you're planning to do would kill you" she shot back.

"if you died with the nine tails inside of you it would die as well. Then the Bijuu balance would be upset."

"I don't care about that! I don't want my child to carry such a heavy burden. I don't want him to be looked at different" said the former nine tails jinchūriki.

"He won't. Because you will be there to make sure that doesn't happen, said Minato.

"There is another reason for this. Jiraiya-sensei spoke about world upheaval and the calamites that will accompany that. There are two things that I've become convinced of today. The masked man that attacked you, he will bring catastrophe to this world!"

Minato looked at his son.

"And this child will be the one to stop him. He will open up the future as a Jinchuriki. I don't know how, but I'm sure of it."

Kushina looked into her husband's eyes and saw that he was dead set on going through with his plan. She sighed.

"I can't believe I'm losing an argument with you."

"Well there's a first time for everything right" said Minato.

"I'll hold the nine tails back as long as I can" said Kushina.

Chains made of chakra shot from her back and pinned the nine tailed fox, who had been destroying random trees the entire time, to the ground.

"**What do you're doing" **roared the demon.  
"Hush up fur ball" said Minato.

"**You dare mock me filthy human?"**

Minato walked over to Naruto and placed his hand on his head.

"Naruto before I do this I want you to know that although I've only known you for less than an hour I love you. More than you will ever know and I'm sorry that I won't be able to be there for you. But we will meet again someday. I'm sure of it."

Minato took a deep breath and began forming hand signs.

"Mi Ino Hitsuji U Inu Ne Tori Uma Mi."

Then he clapped his hands together.

"Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal!"

The fox stopped struggling against the chains and looked over at the hokage.

"**Minato Namikaze, What are you planning? If you think you can seal me away you are sadly mistaken"** said the fox

"Of course not that would be crazy. I'm only sealing half" said Minato.

"**What are you**-"

Then the fox realized what Minato was planning.

"**I WILL NOT BE SEALED AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME FOURTH HOKAGE!"**

The reaper thrust its arm through Minato and reached out to the fox. The reaper began pulling at the Bijuu's soul pulling it into Minato. Then the reaper took the knife from its mouth and slashed down separating half the fox's chakra from its body.

"**YOU BASTARD! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"**

"Yeah Yeah" said Minato, "Now for the second part"

"Minato wait!"

Minato looked over at his wife.

"Kushina I don't have much time. It's too late for you to be having second thoughts." 

"I know. It's just that I-I'll…"

Kushina threw her arms around her husband and kissed him. Minato wrapped his arms around her and held her. They broke apart and Kushina stepped back.

"I love you Kushina"

"I love you too. Minato."

Minato summoned a ritual altar and placed Naruto on it.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

Gerotora appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Whoa that's the nine tails!" said Gerotora

"Gerotora I'm going to give you the key to the seal. After go straight to Master Jiraiya and have him take you in" said Minato.

"Got it"

Then Minato gave Gerotora the key and he left.

"Okay. Eight Sign Seal!"  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: Well I hoped you enjoyed… wait this isn't what I wrote! What the hell!? Who changed this?

Itachi: I did.

Me: why?

Itachi: your original work was…pathetic. So I changed it.

Me: I didn't even know you could do that! Naruto can you change it too?

Naruto: No. I've tried. If it worked you first story would have had me and Hina-chan having a lot more-

Me: IS THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT!? Anyway can anyone else change it?  
Ino: Nope

Tsume: no

Obito: No. Not even the infinite tsukuyomi can change an authors story.

Me: what about you Hagoromo?

Hagoromo: I cannot.

Deadpool: *typing* Shit I can't change this shitty story either.

Me: Damn if the Sage of the Six Paths and Deadpool can't change it how the fuck did you?

Itachi: I'm mother fucking Itachi that's how.

Me:… whatever I guess I can try to work with this. Oh and I'd like to think VenomSpider33 for coming up with the title. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 1

Naruto: A New Day

Rated M

Demon speech

_Demon thoughts_

Normal speech

_Normal thoughts_

Me: who wants to do the disclamer?

Yachiru: Oh oh me me!

Me: uh Yachiru this is Naruto not Bleach.

Yachiru: so?

Me: whatever go ahead.

Yachiru: Hiroko does not own Naruto.

Chapter 1

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_There, it's done_, Minato thought before he collapsed.

"Minato" cried Kushina.

She ran to her husband's side and cradled his head in her lap.

"K-kushina", Minato said weakly.

"Shh, don't talk."

"Take care of Naruto. If he's anything like you he'll probably get into trouble a lot" Minato said with a small smile.

"That's not funny" said Kushina with tears streaming down her face.

Minato let out a small chuckle.

"Sorry. Kushina I. I-I love you."

Minato's eyes slowly closed and his body went limp.

"Minato!"

Kushina cried as she hugged her husband's lifeless body.

"Minato please don't leave me. I love you" She cried.

Naruto let out a loud cry as if telling the woman he was still there.

"Naruto."

Kushina gently lay her husband's body down and made her way over to where her crying son was.

"Don't cry Naruto mommies right here" she said softly as she picked him up.

"Don't worry sweetie I've got you."

Kushina pulled him close and held on as if she were afraid he'd vanish into thin air if she didn't.

"Don't worry Naruto I'm right here and I'll never ever leave your side."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**Two days later**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kushina hated hospitals. They were smelly, depressing, you were forced to stay in a very uncomfortable bed, and worst of all: the food was downright terrible.

"God I'd rather drink coffee and eat or Fugaku's cooking than his crap" she said out loud.

"What am I going to do with this ramen then?"

Kushina looked up and saw her two best friends.

"Mikoto, Hitomi, what are you two doing here?"

"Well we figured you were getting sick of the food here so Mikoto and I decided to pick up some ramen for you" said Hitomi.

"But if you'd rather eat my husband's cooking I'll just go home and eat this" Mikoto said.

"Give me the ramen or I break your arms" said Kushina.

"Relax Kushina I was joking" said Mikoto.

Mikoto handed Kushina the food. Kushina put her hands together.

"Thank you for the food."

Then she broke her chopsticks and began inhaling her ramen. After she was done she threw the trash into the bin next to her bed that was already full of hospital food. After a brief silence Mikoto spoke up.

"So how are you holding up" she asked.

"Ok. I'm doing much better than yesterday."

There was another brief silence.

"So Hitomi, how far along are you" Kushina asked.

Hitomi placed a hand on her slightly bulging stomach.

"She should be coming any day now" replied Hitomi.

"You can barely tell! I was swelled up like a freaking balloon before I had Naruto" said Kushina.

"What are you going to name her" asked Mikoto.

"We're going to name her Hinata" replied the Hyuga.

"That's a wonderful name" said Mikoto.

"So where is Naruto? We haven't seen him yet" asked Hitiomi.

"He's sleeping as far as I know" answered Kushina.

Just then a nurse walked in carrying said child. But he wasn't sleeping, far from it. He was screaming and crying his little head off.

"I think he wants you" said the nurse handing him to his mother.

As soon as he left the nurses arms he immediately stopped crying. The nurse just sighed.

"I think he hates it here just as much as you do. Well I'll be back in a few minutes." she said to Kushina.

Hitomi and Mikoto stood at the sides of Kushina's bed.

"Aww, he's so cute! Look at those little lines on his cheeks! They look like whiskers" said Hitomi.

"He is cute! Not as cute as my little Sasuke, but still" said Mikoto.

"He has Minato's eyes" said Kushina sadly.

Hitomi put her hand on her friends shoulder.

"I know you miss him. But you have to be strong. For Naruto."

"You're right Hitomi."

"Well I have to go Fugaku is probably going insane trying to take care of Sasuke by himself. And Itachi should be home from patrolling anytime now."

"I have to leave as well" said Hitomi.

They all said their goodbyes and Hitomi and Mikoto left. After a few minutes the nurse came back in with another tray of food.

"alright Kushina time to eat."

"No way. I'm not eating that garbage" she said.

The nurse sighed and placed the tray on her lap and left.

"Ugh, I'm not going to eat this."

Naruto let out a laugh. Kushina looked down at him.

"Yeah you wouldn't be laughing if you had to eat this crap."

Naruto just laughed again.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Me: Chapter one is done!

Naruto: Hey Hiroko-teme why aren't any of us babys?

Me: because you'd be screaming and crying and I wouldn't be able to work.

Naruto: oh. Ok

Me: any way please review.


End file.
